The Chronicals of Drako Book 1: The beginning
by Drakosis7734
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, go easy on me k? "A ninja's greatest wepon is deceit" That was what the man had said, but was he deceiving me even then? rated T to be safe. Hinata x OC. i'll try to update on mondays every week, but i may not be able to.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My Name is Drakosis7734. I've been on for a long time, and i decided it's high time i actually submit a story. This is my first Fanfiction so, please go easy on me.

I do not own any of the Charecters or jutsu in this story except for the one's i've made.

* * *

Hello, my name is Drako Itachi Uchiha. My name may sound weird to you, but I was named after my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. I was born 13 years ago, along-side my twin brother Sasuke Uchiha. At first everything seemed fine, but then a week after I was born I fell deathly ill. The Uchiha clan met and decided that it was a sign, a sign that I would be weak, pathetic, and frail for the rest of my life, so they ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill me. However, instead of killing me, he took me to an orphanage, and gave the Matrion {the female caretaker in an orphanage} a scroll that I was not to receive until my 8th birthday, and my first day at the ninja academy. Itachi also tolled the Matrion that I was not to learn that I am an Uchiha, and if I did find out that I was an Uchiha, that she should kick me out of the orphanage immediately, or else. The matrion quickly accepted Itachi's conditions and took me in. For the next 7 years I grew up just like a regular kid. I was loud, I loved pranks, and I was practically bursting with excess energy. Then, a week before my eighth birthday, the matrion of the orphanage, pulled me aside. She told me that I had a special present waiting for me on my birthday, but if I wanted to get it, I'd have to go to the Ninja Academy. I had heard of the Academy and I knew that it taught you to be a ninja. I had Alice{shes the matrion} sign me up for the ninja academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was giddy with excitement as I raced towards the Ninja Academy. Alice had already gotten me all the Academy required materials, such as kunai, paper bombs, and scrolls. This morning alice had shown me what it was I was going to get for my birthday, but she said I couldn't have it until after I finished my first day at the Academy. I ran as fast as possible leaving a small dust cloud behind me as I charged towards the academy. My thought's were completely occupied with the thought of being able to get the scroll and opening it. The academy was dead ahead, only one more turn left. I barreled around the corner and I ran head first into one, Sasuke Uchiha. The entire front yard of the academy echoed with the loud _**CRACK! **_As my skull crashed into Sasuke's. I fell back onto the ground in shock and pain, as I started rubbing my forehead trying to ease some of the pain. As I pulled my hand away from my head I saw it had several drops of blood on my hand, I realized I was bleeding!

I immediately started panicking: my breath sped up, my heart started pounding in my ears like a drum, and I think I may have started freaking out a little... ok I started freaking out a lot. I started to open my mouth to let out a scream when out of nowhere...

" You should watch where you're going, that way you won't get hurt like that."

The speaker's voice sounded like smooth silk, & I couldn't help but look up to see who it was that was talking. When I saw his face my jaw dropped in a shock and awe state. The speaker had: long, flowing, raven feather black hair, Onyx colored eyes, 2 identical diagonally straight scars starting from just below his eyes to halfway above the bottom of his nose, and his skin was a pale-tan color. As I sat on the ground staring at the man's face I could swear I saw hiseyes flash red, but only for a split-second.

"You know," the man infront of me began, " if you are going to be a ninja you need to remember this. A ninja's greatest wepon, is deceit."

And with that the man walked away and as he did so I found myself thinking, ' Wow that guy is weird... hey wait a minute what did he say the key to being a ninja is? A ninja's greatest wepon is... a receit? No, wait he said a ninja's greatest wepon is deceit! If that's the truth then i'll become a master at deceit, and no one will know how strong I am!' "OOF!" Out of nowhere a shoe came flying through the air and hit me on the side of my face.

"OI! BRAT! Stop thinking out loud, it's annoying!"

I let out a soft groan at what the other boy had said. "if i'm going to be a master of deceit I need some skills first..." With that I got up and raced into the academy, bursting through hallway after hallway until a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. The very second that that hand touched my shoulder, my legs flew out from under me, having not expected the sudden resistance, and I slammed into the ground on my back. Looking up at the ceiling I saw a face hangin over me. The man's face was kinda rectangular in shape, he had a large slash across the bridge of his nose, and his skin had a somewhat orange hue, however what caught my eye was the glimmering leaf headband on the man's forehead.

"What do you think your doing?"

I looked up at him blankly and responded with the smartest thing that I could think of at that moment, "Uhhhhh..."

The man with the orange-i face shook his head and with a sigh declared, "Your supposed to be in my class. Come on." The orange faced man grabbed me by my shoulder and lead me through the different hallways in the academy before stopping at one door and entered a class room. Immediately I was met with a chorus of "Good morning Iruka-Sensei's" The orange faced man simply replied good morning class, and proceeded to introduce me to the class. The next 3 hours we're completely boring and uneventful, until that is, a boy in an orange jumpsuit came bursting into the class yelling, "My name is Nauto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage, Believe it!" I was completely surprised by the boy's entrance and what he shouted but I remember one thing going through my mind, 'at least I'm not the dumbest person here now...' The rest of the school day after was just as boring as it was before that Naruto kid showed up. The only interesting thing that happened was Iruka, formerly known as orange face, taught us how to use kunai and how to mold our chakra. When Iruka told us that the schoolday was over and we could either go home, or stay and train more, I made a beeline for the orphanage. I had finished my first day, I was allowed to have the scroll now!

As soon as I entered the orphanage I called out, "I'm back from the academy i'm going to my room and i'm gonna read the scroll now!" I grabbed the scroll from the front desk, charged to my room, locked the door, and jumped onto my bed.I tried to open the scroll then and, at first it didn't budge. I tried again and again, over and over, until I started to give up. Right before I gave up though, I remembered Iruka-Sensei telling the class about how some scrolls can only be opened if you push your chakra into them. I gathered as much chakra in my hands as I could(which wasn't a lot) and forced my chakra into the scroll. The was a loud _POOF_ and my entire room filled with smoke. The smoke cleared after a few seconds and what I saw before me was unbelievable! There were dozens of scrolls everywhere in my room. Some of the scrolls said chakra natures, others said wind jutsu, and their we're several other things as well. However, the one scroll that caught my eye was a scroll that had my name on it. I grabbed the scroll and opened it. I began reading and just a few seconds after I started reading it my jaw fell in shock. According to the scroll I was a member of the Uchiha clan! Curious and eager as to know what the rest of the contents in the scroll was, I began reading it. 3 hours later I finished the scroll. I looked outside and I saw that while I was reading night came, and along with it a full moon. I started to re-read the scroll again when out of nowhere the Hidden Leaf Village, or Konohagakure alarms started going off. I shut the big scroll and all the other scrolls poofed away, probably into the big scroll again. I unlocked my door and tip-toed to the main room. When I reached it I heard, " .. tire uchiha clan, massacered!" My breath hitched and I ran outside. My caretaker Alice must of heard me because a few seconds after I was out the door I heard her yelling, "get back here! It's not safe!"

I made a beeline for the Uchiha Clan district, praying to Kami (God) that it wasn't true. I rounded a corner and turned right and entered the Uchiha destrict, and what I saw then made me sick to my stomache as I retched up the Miso-Flavored ramen I had for lunch. In front of me were hundereds of dead bodies, completely covered in sword slashes. I puked again and then, as I examined everything, I let out a scream. A split-second later, a figure of a man appeared infront of me. I saw a brief flash of red, and I was surrounded by all my worst fears. Spiders were charging at me, I was in the air suspended only by a thread that snapped as I crashed to the ground. Always, right before I would hit the ground the thread would fix itself and pull me back up. After a few minutes of this I felt a strange burning sensation in my eyes and then, nothing but inky black darkness.

I woke up the next day, and what I felt cannot be accuratly described no matter how hard someone tried. My entire body ached as if I had been beaten by a sledgehammer for an hour, however even that failed in comparison to how much my eye's hurt. My eyes felt like they were on fire! I rushed over to the sink provided in all Konohagakure hospital rooms and began washing my face. After a couple seconds I stopped and pulled my head up. I let out a gasp of surprise and fell backwards. 'di-did I just see... what I think I saw...' Slowly I got back up and looked in the mirror. In the mirror my eyes were no longer the same, snake venom green that they usually were, now my eye's were red, with a black dot in the center and a comma in my left eye and 2 in my right eye. "Th-the Sharingan! I have the Sharingan!" Suddenly I heard several nurses walk past my room, and I managed to snag a few bit's of information. "Itachi Uchiha kileld his whole clan, almost killed his little brother and this boy to." other nurse: "I heard about that, they say that he said if he discovered any other Uchiha were alive he'd come for them to." nurse 1 "You don't say."

I tensed up then, and quickly tried to deactivate my Sharingan. After a few minutes I managed to successfully deactivate the Sharingan by just cutting the flow of chakra to my eyes. 'I have the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in Flame Country... and if anyone finds out i'll be killed...'


	2. AN to be repalaced with actuall chapter

hey guys the reason i haven't updated anythign yet is because i am currently re-watching the naruto series so that i am up to date with the information. I';ve watched naruto a long time ago but i forgot most of it now with shioppuden and no, i don't fread manga just the canopn 


End file.
